By Breaking Light
by starazure
Summary: Soujiro invites Kenshin to his hiding place to catch up with each other's lives. A mixture of sake and passion equals a day they both won't ever forget. One-shot, yaoi, hard lemon, M .


_Author's note: Hello! This was written purely for fun and I hope that you, the reader, can enjoy this for what it is: A smutty one shot of pure hotness! **This fanfic is rated M+ for strong adult and sexual scenes.** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, the characters, or its franchise. I am just a fan who has a lot of pent up anger over the fact that there's not a lot of KenJiro fanfics out there, and any hot ones are usually in some other language, respectively. Here's to the readers who share the same frustrations such as myself! Enjoy!_

* * *

By Breaking Light

All it took was one letter.

Kenshin knew he had to say no. That was really all he had to do. There was no point in revisiting the past when it should stay behind where it belongs. Kenshin knew better than to lift the stone of nostalgia and to face a world of things that he is just not ready for. He knew. It's been months since he last seen him, months since Kyoto, and months since Makoto Shishio's death. Kenshin knew that it would be best to pretend that the letter that was posted to him should have never existed to be read in the first place. Kenshin knew. He knew better than that.

And yet, it still wasn't enough. When curiosity peaks, it courses through your blood and it controls your every thought. It projects a future of an exciting possibility that is difficult to shake. Kenshin received this letter from someone that he was sure he would never hear from again, especially with the events that have occurred between them. They were enemies, both their own opinions on how to change the world, and they both fought for what they believed was the ultimate truth. Kenshin showed him another way, another light. It broke through the cocoon of the younger man's exterior, the light shining through his subconscious and his entire being, and he blooms into someone much stronger than he would have ever known. It was all Kenshin's doing, and now that same young man has returned, offering for Kenshin to come visit him in a hiding place. Away from any witnesses. Away from all they've come to know.

That same light shines in that young man's eyes when Kenshin came up to Soujiro's hiding place. This hiding place being an old shack with an abandoned field of soil that Soujiro then uses to grow some food. It's in the middle of October and the world is plunged into shades of red and orange, and Kenshin worries that Soujiro won't have enough heat to survive through the winter. Kenshin walked up to that shack and to the young brunet, and Soujiro looks really happy to see him. Inside his home, Soujiro had already set up a round of drinks, some sake that he brought with his hard earned money, and Kenshin immediately felt something is amiss. Why sake? It's not even nightfall yet. Still, he did not wanted to offend young Soujiro, and decided to drink at least one cup. One cup wouldn't hurt him. Soujiro looked rather impish with his nefarious eyes and sardonic smile, and Kenshin knew he had to keep his eye on him carefully. It's a dangerous dance, you see.

"Mr Himura," Soujiro bows to greet the older man and Kenshin also bows to show his respect, "It's been a while since I've last seen you, hasn't it?"

Kenshin watches as Soujiro stands up straight again with a nod, "A few months, I'd say."

Soujiro smiles, "Would you like to come in? I have some refreshments I'd like to share with you."

"Certainly."

They both go in, and Kenshin finds that the old shack is actually in pretty decent shape despite the unstable income of the young rurouni. Perhaps Soujiro secured some work to pay enough for a suitable place to live to survive the harsh elements of outside, and Kenshin is glad that he is doing much better in such little time. There is no doubt that Shishio had abused Soujiro's innocence for his own gain, and Soujiro had to become his own person again after more than ten years of being in control of other people. Despite the harsh events of his past, Soujiro looks really good. He seems well fed and glowing from the joy of being a free person in control of his own autonomy, and Kenshin is very happy to see him like this. When they had to fight back in May, and becoming the witness of Soujiro's psychological breakdown, Kenshin realized that Soujiro was never happy to be on the side of Shishio even if his leader taught him that only the strongest surpasses the weak. The same advice that gave Soujiro a false sense of security, became the bane of his existence. But now, this young man is liberated to do whatever he wants to his heart's desire.

"Tell me, Soujiro," Kenshin sits comfortably on the floor while Soujiro takes on the duty of filling their glasses with sake, "What has become of you since we last seen each other?"

"Things." Soujiro shrugs with one shoulder and then he sits down with a devious grin, "Things have come to fruition, and that's all that's making me happy, you see."

Kenshin nods with a smile, "I can see that, that I do. Do you work?"

"I do."

"It shows," Kenshin looks around, "It's a nice place. Modest and well put together."

Soujiro's only response is the narrowing of the eyes and lips before focusing on taking a drink of his sake. They enjoyed the silence for a while, and Kenshin is in no rush of getting to the deepest part of Soujiro just yet. It would take time for that young man to open up on what he's learned so far after just a few months of being out of something as twisted as Shishio's food chain philosophy. The leaves outside steadily fall from the branches to make way for a new change, a better change, to replace the new by eliminating the old. Kenshin looks over his shoulder to see, outside the window, these leaves connecting the sight to what he hopes will always be the scene of Soujiro's life from now on; to let go of what held him back, the old teachings that made him so bitter on the inside, and to embrace the new clarity of what being kind to himself and to others will do for him. Kenshin is content to have met Soujiro in time a few months ago, before Soujiro would have helped Shishio take over Japan, and before any traces of his innocence is ripped away forever.

It's a blessing, really.

"What was that?" Soujiro's voice broke Kenshin's concentration on the window behind him, startling the red head and he looks back at Soujiro's confused face.

"I said, it's a blessing, truly," Kenshin smiles with his eyes now, "That you're doing so well after Kyoto. I am glad for you, Soujiro."

Soujiro looks ahead with a blank expression, rousing the alarms inside of Kenshin's head even louder than it has before. Perhaps Kenshin shouldn't be so paranoid, since, if Soujiro truly hasn't changed to the terrible child he used to be, Soujiro would have killed Kenshin already with the slight of his hand. Kenshin knows of Soujiro's true strength, emotional stability not withstanding. Kenshin knows that Soujiro is a lot quicker than he is, and sometimes, speed does trump against strength. Kenshin had to be on his best guard today if he knows what's good for him. Even when Soujiro smiles so charmingly at him. Even when Soujiro doesn't look at all terrifying as he used to be. Even when the sun is out and the light can cast all those who threw the first stone. It's not like Kenshin never murdered another man before.

"Like what you're seeing?" Again, Soujiro's voice breaks Kenshin's daydream and the red haired man notices a new change in Soujiro's eyes. With eyelids almost closing them, Soujiro looks like he is seeing the most delectable piece of fruit in the entire world, and Kenshin could only frown in concern. What's he staring at?

"I don't understand?"

Soujiro shakes his head with a chuckle, "You don't have to. We have all day."

Kenshin looks at him with some unease. What is he talking about? Why did Soujiro say that for? Soujiro catches on to Kenshin's new disposition, and decides to laugh at him in good jest, catching the auburn haired man off and making him looking down with some embarrassment.

"Relax! You're too serious, Kenshin!" Soujiro teases him, handing him over a cup of more sake, "This will help you. It has for me."

"Perhaps we should wait until the sun goes down?" Kenshin accepts the cup but still feels on edge for some reason. Soujiro can only smirk.

"And not enjoy life to the fullest? But Kenshin, don't forget, it was _you_ who said I should start over despite what happened."

"By drinking lots of alcohol?" Kenshin blinks at his statement. Soujiro laughs harder in return.

"Precisely! BY having fun and being merry with old friends." Soujiro opens his eyes and tilts his head innocently at him, "Kenshin.. You've always been such a serious person. It's eerie. But you know.. that's I like about you."

Kenshin can feel the slight burn of his cheeks and looks down at his cup, debating whether he should continue to drink more or not. Perhaps Soujiro is right. Kenshin can be very serious and has been in trouble with social blunders because of it. It's something he can't help sometimes; since he was a child, Kenshin had known the true nature of most men, and it isn't a very pretty thing to witness. Kenshin learned, like Soujiro, that people who are strong can always kill off people who are weaker than them. Luckily, it was Hiko who injected a new light inside the purple eyed youth, to help him become stronger in a way that aids other people instead of killing them. It was too bad that Kenshin ignored his warnings when Kenshin wanted to help out with the Ishi Inshin by killing others all under the guise of ethics. But a world that wants to thrive on the livelihood of other people, cannot begin with murder and death. It starts with a pure heart and a clear state of mind, something that Kenshin can only hope that Soujiro will regain someday in the near future. With a determined glare, Kenshin decides that he'll stop being serious for just one day and takes a swing of his drink to his lips, wiping it with the back of his other hand.

Soujiro keeps his eyes steady on Kenshin while pouring one drink after another. And another. And another. Until soon, Kenshin can feel the room spinning and he realizes that he has to stop this if he wants to get home safely.

"Stop." Kenshin says the second Soujiro is in the middle of pouring more into his cup.

Soujiro tilts his head with his devious smile again, "Had enough?"

"Yes," Kenshin grunts while trying to stand up, careful not to fall over from his drunken stupor, "I think I'll head back home."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? In your state like this?" Soujiro's smile still doesn't budge, but something flash within his eyes that Kenshin catches in time and makes him even more wary. Kenshin shakes his head at the nonsense of it all and tries to move towards the door when, right as he lays his hand over the handle, something sharp almost pierces behind his back. He freezes. Is that a sword? There is a thick silence enveloping the entire room, and with Kenshin being so intoxicated as he is now, this feels much more frightening than it has to be. It's not like his mind is at its peak in order fight back to its full potential like he can sober. Still, he keeps himself calm and composed while he hears Soujiro whispers vehemently behind him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Kenshin pauses and, with his confidence already faltering, he mumbles, "Why not?"

"We're not there yet. And you're drunk. It's cold out there."

"I can manage."

He feels the tip of Soujiro's sword pressing against his back threateningly, and he grunts. There's nowhere to run or hide.

"Don't be silly, Kenshin. Stay. Stay here and be happy with me. If you don't," Soujiro presses the sword even more, just enough to ever so slightly puncture the older man's skin just a tad, "This is the part where you say goodbye to everyone you love. It's only been a few months. I have not changed these stripes yet, you see."

Kenshin bites on the inside of my lower lip, trying to think, but at this rate, Soujiro is right. There's nothing he can do but to comply.

"Don't go." Soujiro says and Kenshin narrows his eyes at Soujiro's strange tone variation. He sounded like Soujiro is.. _pleading_ for Kenshin to stay?

"I won't." Kenshin responds, and a breadth of silence ensues between the two for a moment before Kenshin can feel the sharp sensation behind his back disappear from Soujiro laying his sword away. He turns around to look at the young brunet, and Soujiro looks up at him with a strange mixture of blankness and sadness.

"I don't like hurting you at all, Kenshin," Soujiro finally admits, surprising the other one, "But I had to do that. You were about to leave me here alone, and I have something to show you before you go."

"Show.. me?"

Soujiro stretches his hand to his side as a way to tell Kenshin silently to sit back down, and Kenshin does so. Kenshin takes some breaths to steady his swimming head and keeps his eyes on young Soujiro as he gets on his hands and knees to come crawl towards the older man with delicate movements so as to not scare Kenshin. Of course, Kenshin is already back on the edge of anxiety the closer Soujiro moves closer to him, until they are nearly nose to nose. Soujiro's eyes takes on an even stranger light. Kenshin frowns deeper, trying to peer into his eyes and trying to figure out what does this new light mean. Soujiro's body stills and he doesn't move for a few moments, trying to calm Kenshin and get him to trust him, to which Kenshin weakly gives out after a couple of minutes of penetrating silence. The wind outside is melodious in its premise for a better world, and yet, Kenshin fears for something worse that's about to happen.

Soujiro lifts one hand slowly to place it on Kenshin's thigh, prompting him to flinch upon contact. Soujiro tightens his eyes with warning at him, and Kenshin relaxes so to comply. He bites his lower lip harder when Soujiro starts to stroke with his thumb over the fabric of Kenshin's umanori hakama, not sure how or why this is even happening. What is Soujiro doing?

"Soujiro.." Kenshin's eyes widen with concern, "Why are you..?"

"Shh.." Soujiro shakes his head, "Don't."

Kenshin can feel Soujiro's hand now traveling smoothly and leisurely upward towards Kenshin's tied knot to stroke the same thumb over the bow, and Kenshin gasp silently under his throat at a new sensation he's feeling from down below. A spark of light, like rock slapping against metal, spraying over his skin around his sensitive parts. Kenshin leans back to keep a safe distance between them, but this only inspires Soujiro to move even closer, his smile unholy and lewd. Kenshin blushes and looks to the other side of the room to not have to look into the eyes of never ending blue seas; Oceans filled with unsuspecting danger and of murderous sirens singing faintly into the distance. Just think about something else. Anything except what's happening right now. Soujiro is just confused. He could stop and regret whatever it is that he's trying to do. Kenshin closes his eyes and tries to fight off the pleasurable feeling he's getting from Soujiro's finger now circulating around the knot. Playing with him. Teasing him.

And then, Kenshin hears it. A soft moan emitting into the air and his eyes snap open to look at Soujiro, responsible for making such a lewd sound. Kenshin promptly grabs Soujiro's wrist to stop him.

"What is this?" Kenshin confronts him with a growl.

Soujiro tilts his head playfully at him, "My gift to you."

Kenshin's eyes widen over what he's hearing, ".. Gift?"

"Yes," Soujiro's eyes close and he smiles, "For helping me months ago. For helping me find the truth at long last. I wanted to thank you in a way that I know best. I think you'll like this gift if you let me continue."

Kenshin's grip tightens, "This isn't the way to do it, Soujiro. There are other ways to thank me. This is not one of them. Did someone taught you that this is the only way?"

Soujiro opens his eyes to show Kenshin a confused look, "No. It's just something I've been meaning to want to do with you since I first saw you."

"Soujiro.." Kenshin shakes his head, "This is wrong. You are just a boy."

"Not anymore I'm not," Soujiro looks over his shoulder at his well maintained home so as to prove a point, "Look at this shed. I'm living all by myself here. I'm taking care of myself, truly. I do work and I get paid some. I grow my own garden, and I know how to manage money. I'm an adult now. And adults, when they feel that urge, they want to do things with other people."

"Soujiro, I'm not," Kenshin grunts, growing very uncomfortable with where this is heading, "I'm not.. like that.. it's not.."

Soujiro looks back at him with a calm twinkle in his eyes, "It's okay, Kenshin. I'll start slow. If you don't like it, then you can stop me at any time. I won't get upset. I promise."

"You promise?"

"I do. Now.." Soujiro's eyes are nearly closed with lust and he leans in to take a hold of one of the strings of Kenshin's hakama, "I was here, wasn't I?"

Soujiro tugs at the string bit ever so slowly, Kenshin gripping Soujiro's wrist and his other hand clasping the side of his own pants in anticipation, swearing that he could have seen the sirens singing and laughing so wickedly in Soujiro's gaze. Kenshin should say no and move away, but he knew of the consequences. Soujiro is armed and he is not yet rid of his own lust, whether for blood or for another person's flesh. He's stuck. All he can do now is stop him when it goes too far and hope that Soujiro doesn't get too upset. That's all Kenshin can hope for anymore.

Still.. with Soujiro smiling at him like this, pulling the string until the bow is loose, with a touch so tantalizing and yet so fatal, Kenshin realizes that he is almost enjoying the rush he's feeling by being in this position. He feels his own arousal coming to life and can feel his member stiffening once his hakama is open and loose, feeling the comforting air of the room on his skin. Soujiro leans lower and Kenshin shuts his eyes, gasping, the second he feels Soujiro's slippery tongue sliding over the head of his cock. The metal clashes against the stone once more. Kenshin's hold of Soujiro's wrist weakens and Soujiro takes this as an opportunity to swallow Kenshin whole with his mouth, the latter groaning and hissing at the tightness of Soujiro's canal. He hates to admit it, but this feels amazing. Soujiro makes sure to swirl his tongue all around and to tense his lips right at Kenshin's sensitive head, and Soujiro looks up at Kenshin's reddened face with his open mouth, his tongue tickling his frenulum meanwhile. The room spins even faster inside Kenshin's head, losing it.

Is this a dream?

"Soujiro, this is.."

"I told you." Soujiro whispers with libidinous tones, sucking on Kenshin's glans, saliva pooling out and seeping down his chin. It is the most wonderful sight that Kenshin had to ever behold in his life. Maybe he can thank Soujiro in return for this. You're only alive once and one should take every opportunities to enjoy its fruits. Kenshin takes one finger of his own to place it in his mouth to wet it with his saliva, his eyes square and still on Soujiro's amazing blue eyes. He retreats his finger and leans forward carefully to slide it under Soujiro's blue hakama until Kenshin can feel the opening of the young man. Kenshin looks down and Soujiro moans, as if telling Kenshin to please do it. Kenshin pushes against Soujiro's tightness, little by little, until he is properly fingering him.

 _"Kenshin..!"_ Soujiro moans delightfully as Kenshin pushes his finger deeper into him, the younger man sucking on Kenshin's aroused cock meanwhile, his saliva becoming more thicker the longer he goes at it.

"Keep going," Kenshin grunts and starts to pump his finger through the tightness of Soujiro's hole, "Soujiro.."

With his finger all the way in, Soujiro flinches and opens his mouth to show Kenshin his wet tongue wiggling out playfully, smiling and giggling under his breath. Kenshin simply takes his other hand on top of Soujiro's brown hair to gently push it down on his cock so that he can swallow it whole again, biting back a groan at the hot wet sensations surrounding his sensitive head. Soujiro just happily takes it, his moans sending a pleasant vibration throughout Kenshin's length, and he can feel Soujiro going all the way down to the base. They both hold it for a moment before Kenshin lets go and Soujiro slides his cock out of his mouth in a fit of coughing, saliva running down his chin and chest in a ridiculous fashion. Kenshin shakes his head with a confused frown. How is Soujiro _this_ sexual after just a few months out of the Juppongatana? Soujiro looks at him ravenously and sticks his own finger in his own mouth, trying to incite Kenshin's arousal into a deeper level.

"Do you like stretching me out?" Soujiro whispers while rubbing his now newly wet finger on top of Kenshin's cock, making the older man bite down another groan, "Aw, Kenshin! Please don't hold back. I love knowing that I can make you want to cum so much."

"Soujiro.. don't..!" Kenshin grits his teeth while Soujiro teases him.

"You're too serious, Kenshin. It's not good to always be like this." Soujiro winks at him and continues to stroke his finger along the sides of his shaft now. That does it. Sliding his finger out of Soujiro, Kenshin meets him head on with a penetrating glare. Soujiro responds with licking his own lower lip tauntingly.

"Come here." Kenshin takes Soujiro from under his arms to haul him up so that he can straddle him on his lap.

"Fuck.." Soujiro frowns and his blush springs up, "You're going to love this hole so much."

"We'll see about that." Kenshin kisses Soujiro to shut him up before he arouses him too much or else an accident could have been prevented. Soujiro stands on the floor a little to direct himself on top of the tip of Kenshin's throbbing cock, making sure to stare deeply into his eyes. Kenshin eyes him carefully, his hands grasping the young man's hips to guide him, and little by little, Soujiro comes down, the tightness already overwhelming. Kenshin shuts his eyes and grits his teeth and Soujiro giggles and moans deeply as he finally has Kenshin's entire member inside of him. Shit. Soujiro feels unbelievable.

"Do you love it yet, Kenshin?" Soujiro leans in to pry the other man's mouth with his dainty fingers, looking at Kenshin opening his mouth with some reluctance before Soujiro smirks and licks the top of his tongue eagerly. He looks into his eyes and with a smug smile, he mumbles, "I told you that you'd love it. I'm so tight, aren't I?"

As if to prove a point, Soujiro starts to bounce slowly on Kenshin's cock, igniting some repressed moans and growls in the red haired swordsman.

"Yes," Kenshin answers with a grunt, "You are very tight, Soujiro.."

"You need to relax." Soujiro moans, keeping his hands clasped on Kenshin's shoulders as he rides him, "I can feel you tensing up."

"Don't.." Kenshin grits his teeth harder the faster Soujiro picks up his pace. Can't really judge the young man for knowing how to move so quickly when it's all he had to learn under Shishio. He can run fast and do other things just as quick. Kenshin might die from sheer bliss if this keeps up.

Soujiro giggles and Kenshin had to fight against all urges to not slam him to the ground just to fuck him harder, "I know I feel amazing, but you have to relax."

"I heard you! I can't help it." Kenshin can only respond and presses his forehead against the younger man's throat. This tight heat is killing him.

"Oh my God.." Soujiro's eyes roll to the back of his head as he picks up the pace, throwing his head back gently to enjoy the ride, "Kenshin.."

Kenshin never realized that fucking Soujiro would be the best decision he's ever made in his life. Kenshin surely is no stranger to the mechanisms of sex, having had a couple of partners himself under his belt, and he knows how to give someone else pleasure. But this young man, this eighteen year old adolescent named Soujiro, not only has he mastered the art of wielding a sword with finesse, but he has has the sex drive and touch of a wild nymphomaniac, able to give both intense pleasure and pain in equal measures. Kenshin notes how absolutely beautiful he is up close, with his fine skin glistening from perspiration, rich chocolate locks almost hiding those dusky blue eyes, and full eyelashes accenting redden lips. The way he breathes so passionately, his whimpers whenever Kenshin's cock would hit a certain spot nicely, and the way he moans so freely all make Kenshin want to cum so badly. Soujiro's androgynous looks no doubt would be quite popular with both men and women, but Soujiro doesn't want anyone else. Not anyone else but Kenshin Himura. Soujiro had been patient for this moment and he won't let Kenshin out from his sight. He belongs to him now.

Kenshin leans forward to start sucking on a soft part of Soujiro's neck, prompting the other one to sigh and moan softly.

"Mark me." Soujiro demands gently and Kenshin does so, "I want to be yours. All yours. I'll show the world that I'm your favorite."

"Soujiro.." Kenshin breathes into his neck and bites it, running his tongue over the flesh he's pinching between his teeth, all the while he jerking Soujiro off.

Soujiro takes a weak and faltering breath, "Oh _fuck,_ Kenshin, don't stop.."

Kenshin goes faster, looking down to see a healthy sized cock in his hand and continues to jerk him, focusing especially on Soujiro's head. And all the while, Kenshin continues to fuck Soujiro harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin and groans filling the air inside the shack. He looks up, this magnificent view of this blue eyed nympho, feeling himself salivate at the sight of Soujiro sucking on his own finger while getting filled up to the brim with Kenshin's hard on. Kenshin couldn't have known this months ago during Kyoto, but Soujiro really knows how to work his sexuality to get what he wants. Kenshin wonders who in the world taught him how to be like this. Perhaps Soujiro secured a male lover not too long ago and may be why he's so confident right now. This is Kenshin's first time sleeping with another man, and he'd never would have tried his hand at it if it wasn't for Soujiro's persistence. Somehow, he's glad that Soujiro is like this.

 _"Hmm!"_ Soujiro tenses up as Kenshin hits something deep inside of him, and Kenshin moves back to take a look at Soujiro's new disposition.

"Did that feel good?" It's now Kenshin's turn to act coy and continues to swerve his hips against that particular place inside of Soujiro, making the other male cry out in pleasure, "I suppose now it is you who needs to find their relaxation, that you should."

 _"W-Wait!"_ Soujiro whimpers, _"It feels.. too good..!"_

Kenshin doesn't stop. He won't stop. With his hands gripping on Soujiro's hips harder, he continues to pierce his cock to collide against Soujiro's sweet spot, his own orgasm building up from his lower torso. He groans and continues to mark Soujiro with his tongue and teeth, this time on the other side of the boy's delicate neck. Soujiro arches his back and gasp, a continuous barrage of lustful moans soon follow, his chest now baring a flash of pink. Soujiro truly is a beautiful person, Kenshin muses to himself, enjoying the sight of this brown haired swordsman blooming and transforming with radiating light.

 _"Oh God, Kenshin, please!"_ Soujiro grabs Kenshin's hair in a fit of passion, "I'm too young to feel this good!"

Kenshin takes this as an opportunity to holster himself up from his seat in order to climb on top of Soujiro, laying one elegant leg of his over Kenshin's shoulder and continues to plunge into the young swordsman. Soujiro bites on fist to keep himself quiet or else he'd scream from the intense pleasure of it all, which can only make Kenshin smirk in a victorious fashion.

"This is what happens when you tease people stronger than you, Soujiro, that it is." Kenshin simply states in a matter of factual tone as he strokes Soujiro's throbbing cock.

 _"Ohh..!"_ Soujiro's eyes roll to the back of his head as his own level of pleasure rises up inside of his body, _"Kenshin.. you're so big, I can't..!"_

 _"Fuck.."_ Kenshin closes his eyes to control himself, almost ready to cum, but he can't do it. Not yet. He needs to feel Soujiro up even more before that can happen. Slowing down his hip movements, Kenshin trails his hands over the smoothness of Soujiro's flat stomach and over his toned chest, enjoying every inch of him. Savoring him. Soujiro's eyes open and bites down a smile, reaching over to fondle himself, but Kenshin slaps his hand away, to which Soujiro's only respond is a high pitch giggle.

"You're so controlling," Soujiro breathes, "I like it."

"Be quiet." Kenshin leans over to kiss him to once again shut him up. Their tongues fight against each other with vigor and energy, all of the pent up frustrations that they might have held in since they first saw each other today, now releasing in a whirlwind of saliva and moans. Meanwhile, Kenshin fucks Soujiro's ass in painfully slow thrusts, trying to rattle the young man, putting him on the edge for once. Soujiro whimpers finally at the last moment, grabbing Kenshin's ponytail and pulling on it slightly, lighting up sparks all over Kenshin's head by that simple touch. Kenshin leans back and pulls himself out of Soujiro, twirling his finger around to tell Soujiro silently to turn over. He does so, his smirk devious and sexy, and Kenshin rolls his eyes with some annoyance. _Somebody_ had to teach him how to be like this.

It doesn't matter right now. Kenshin hastily grabs Soujiro's hips again and positions over him to mount him, groaning at the tightness of entering him while Soujiro gasps in a pitch so high they both can hardly hear it. With Kenshin now all the way in, he continues to impale his cock into Soujiro's tight little asshole, Soujiro throwing his head back to cry out with pain and pleasure. They go at it for several more minutes, some thrusts hard and fast, others slow and deliberate, just to mess with Soujiro's head. Just the way Kenshin likes it. Now who's the leader in this fiasco? Kenshin suddenly slows his movement into a halt while Soujiro is lying his head and hands on the floor with his ass lifted up, and he looks over his shoulder at Kenshin with offense in his eyes. Kenshin's eyebrow cocks upward tauntingly at him in response.

Soujiro then takes this as a challenge and starts to push his bottom against Kenshin's cock, moaning and panting as he fucks himself with the older man's member. Kenshin doesn't even have to move at all and it feels just as incredible as if he was doing the hard work just a few moments ago. Kenshin closes his eyes and enjoys himself, groaning under his throat at how wonderful Soujiro's hole feels to him, while Soujiro is busying himself with moving himself and getting himself to cum soon. Poor Soujiro. Maybe it is time. With his hands back on Soujiro's hips, Kenshin slams into him without warning or apology, making Soujiro wail into his own hands to muffle the sound. Kenshin notes a single line of sweat sliding down the middle of Soujiro's slender back, realizing that he is also covered in perspiration from fucking him so hard. Soujiro's hole suddenly contracts and Kenshin grunts, slowing down just a little.

"Was this your plan when you sent me that letter?" Kenshin talks in a strained voice while the hole gets even tighter around his cock.

 _"Yes!"_ Soujiro whine, "If you don't like it, punish me!"

Kenshin growls and fucks him as hard and as fast as he can, the pleasure white hot in its intensity. The sound of Soujiro rapid breathing and piercing scream as he cums is music to Kenshin's ears. Now it's his turn. Kenshin feels a strong pull in his torso and then he flinches, a burst of hot cum shooting right inside Soujiro's body, biting down his own cry of how indescribable it feels to cum in that boy's ass. Kenshin limps over to one side and falls in exasperation, trying to catch his breath. He wipes the forehead of Soujiro in some vague attempt to help him, and Soujiro smiles before rubbing the side of his face against Kenshin's, nearly purring under his breath. With his heart and breathing rates stabilizing, Kenshin just enjoys the afterglow with Soujiro for a while longer, just the two of them, in unity.

"That was incredible, wasn't it?" Soujiro asks out of nowhere after ten minutes of silence, and he giggles, "Silly you, thinking you wouldn't like it."

"You sure showed me." Kenshin replies with a smile of his own, burying his head into Soujiro's wet hair, "I'm sorry for.. this. Filling you up with my.."

"I don't mind. I love it." Soujiro moves one arm in order to gently pull on Kenshin's ponytail once more, "We can take a bath together if you like."

"That would be wonderful, Soujiro, that it would."

"I love the way you talk sometimes!" Soujiro gushes and laughs with the accents of all the angels above, making the other man smile even wider than usual.

Soujiro had this vast bucket and other tinier ones so that they can both wash themselves appropriately. Soujiro is hilariously possessive over the large bucket, so Kenshin let him have that while he washes himself with small towels to freshen up, dumping a smaller bucket over Soujiro's head teasingly when he was trying to grab Kenshin's hair once more. They splashed at each other, laughing, and the sun outside soon begins to set to welcome the evening. Had they made furious love for so long already? Kenshin could hardly believe it. Afterwards, Soujiro offers Kenshin to stay in order to have dinner together, once the skies have faded into reds and violet. Kenshin hesitates and ponders on this. Would his friends mind if he stays out here longer? Should he stay? Or should he leave and forget what has happened between him and Soujiro?

"I don't know if I can stay, Soujiro." Kenshin shakes his head to reject his offer, "It doesn't feel right, somehow."

"Are you ashamed, Kenshin?"

Kenshin is silent for a moment before he answers, "I think I am."

"Then please, don't leave. Stay." Soujiro is now on Kenshin's lap, both fully clothed and virtuous in manner, and he rests his head on the crane of Kenshin's neck, "You can face them later when it does feel right."

"I think you're right." Kenshin smiles down and wraps his arms around him. Despite everything, this does feel nice.

"Of course I am!" Soujiro bristles with the arrogance of a young man just entering the real world, and all Kenshin can do is chuckle.

"Soujiro?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'll stay here overnight if that is alright with you."

"Of course."

"Because.."

"Because you're too drunk." Soujiro peers up at him with a playful wink.

Kenshin nods once with a laugh, "Right."

"And you can't walk straight, anyway."

"Of course. So I'll leave in the morning and.. perhaps.." Kenshin is careful with choosing the next few words, not wanting to frighten Soujiro by coming on too strong already, "And perhaps, maybe even, if you allow me to do so.. Come back?"

Soujiro's face and eyes stills and just openly stares at Kenshin with an expression that is nearly unreadable. Kenshin looks back and braces himself for a possible rejection, which is completely understandable in this situation. Soujiro wrote that letter to Kenshin to invite him over to play catch up with each others' lives, when really it was just an obvious plot for a day of sexual activity, and that would be the end of the fun. Kenshin realizes this and knows the repercussions of having sex with someone whom you don't have an established relationship with. But even still, the passion they shared, what high energetic bliss they've orchestrated with just their bodies alone, was something that Kenshin had a taste for the very first time in his life. And he wonders if he can have enough of it just one night sharing it with the elf-like boy who is now enclosed in his arms. Such a wish that he wonders could even be granted at a time like this when Soujiro should be focusing on himself above all else.

And then, just when Kenshin thought the worst is going to happen, it did. Soujiro moves himself so that he is straddling over Kenshin and kisses him openly, holding him for a moment, and letting him go to smile against Kenshin's lips, "Yes."

And the light that had changed Soujiro, now it too, shined bright inside Kenshin Himura.

 _FIN_


End file.
